


loving you is gentle (like my hands are sharp)

by palette_cafe



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, cute bubs, its 6 am and I found this draft so I completed it, just wants to impress joons family :(, kinda shit????, luv them, namjoon loves yoongi, origami??, soft, yoongi loves namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palette_cafe/pseuds/palette_cafe
Summary: "What's it's name?"Yoongi looked up from his late breakfast (early lunch) and spotted Namjoon eyeing his swan. "I have to name it?""Part of the tradition." Namjoon nods, "You say their name in your prayer on New Years after we light them. When you give them a name, one that you find suits them perfectly, they carry that with them to the spirit world. When you die, they'll be there to guide you."Yoongi smiles. "That's beautiful.”





	loving you is gentle (like my hands are sharp)

you fold this part—gently— that's right.

he follows the instructions as simple as he can. he doesn't want to seem impatient. 

good. hold it here, lift it a bit. That's it, you're doing a great job! now—

He rips it. He rips the paper swans’ wings in the quiet room and it feels like it was his heart in his hands rather the thin material. His cheeks flame red and his eyes fill with frustrated tears. He blinks them away angrily and pushes the broken swan to the side. A hand presses firmly against his hip and he turns. Namjoon has a smile to greet him. It's soft and maybe a bit tired considering how late it is, but it's what Yoongi needs. 

"You did great, Yoons." 

The older man scoffs and pulls his knees closer to his chest. "If you call a broken wing "great" then we may have a problem here." 

"You'll get the hang of it, this stuff takes practice." 

"You learned it in a day." Yoongi glared. 

Namjoon shrugged, "I grew up with my mom making this stuff, it was just jogging my memory." He said. 

Yoongi looked away, "Whatever. I give up." 

Namjoon was silent for a while. A bit too long, maybe. Yoongi looked up. "Alright," Namjoon leant down and captured Yoongi's lips with his. "I'm going to bed since you're done with this. See you there?" 

Yoongi was a little shocked that Namjoon was just letting him give up like that, but he nodded and kissed his boyfriend again. Namjoon hummed against his lips before pulling back to stand up. Yoongi watched with confusion as the man left the room stretching his arms over his head without a care in the world. Without a care for his defeated boyfriend. 

Yoongi huffed and turned back to the table. His eyes immediately softened at the several crumbled and torn swans before him. Of all things, Origami is what defeats him in the end. How pathetic. His eyes widen, I'm letting a piece of fucking paper defeat me from supporting my boyfriends family tradition. He bites his tongue in concentration and crosses his legs rather than keeping them close to him. No fucking way. 

 

-

 

It's only nine in the morning when Namjoon rolls over to no Yoongi. It's odd. Very odd. Yoongi sleeps in on Sundays, there's no way he'd be up at nine, let alone before nine. The tall man stumbles off the shared bed and through his open door. He lazily calls out Yoongi's name before entering the living area. There, snapping him out of his sleepy daze, he's met with a floor covered in red paper. Some are crumpled, some are formed into swans with parts missing or their head sticking from their ass. 

And then, there's Yoongi. He's got his head resting on the coffee table, snoring softly due to the nature of his position. Namjoon frowns. He moves to wake his boyfriend up before something catches his eye. It's a perfectly intact swan sitting in a cleared workspace just in front of Yoongi's nose. Namjoon's heart picks up in pace and he glances at the sleeping man fondly. 

Based on what he's seeing, Yoongi stayed up all night just to do this. Just to make Namjoon and his family happy. His beating heart broke a little at the realization, but his stomach also dipped and made his head feel dizzy. Namjoon kneeled down and pushed Yoongi's hair from his face before pressing a kiss just above his eyebrow. Instead of waking him up, Namjoon lifts him in his arms and carries him to their room where Yoongi sleeps till one in the afternoon. 

 

-

 

"What's it's name?" 

Yoongi looked up from his late breakfast (early lunch) and spotted Namjoon eyeing his swan. "I have to name it?" 

"Part of the tradition." Namjoon nods, "You say their name in your prayer on New Years after we light them. When you give them a name, one that you find suits them perfectly, they carry that with them to the spirit world. When you die, they'll be there to guide you." 

Yoongi smiles. "That's beautiful." He takes the swan from Namjoon's hands—handling it delicately—like it would shatter any moment. "Ivelisse." 

"Ivelisse?" 

Yoongi nods, satisfied with his choice. "I heard it once when we visited Spain and i thought it was beautiful. Like, whoever had that name was the most lovely soul ever created..." he looked at Namjoon with a smile, "made me think of you." 

Namjoon grinned, all wide with dimples on display. "It's beautiful, Yoongi. I'm sure Ivelisse appreciates it." 

Yoongi scoffs and sets the swan down, "It better. Spent all night trying to perfect that little shit." 

Namjoon laughs and Yoongi is glad that his boyfriend believes in something just as beautiful as him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: boutluve


End file.
